The invention relates to an exhaust gas turbocharger internal combustion engine with at least one cylinder, in which a pre-compressed fuel-air mixture is compressed and combusted, wherein the exhaust gas that is produced is discharged from the cylinder and expanded in a turbine. In a so-called high-pressure exhaust gas recirculation system, part of the exhaust gas discharged from the cylinder, before being expanded in the turbine, is recirculated via a high-pressure recirculation system, which can be equipped with an exhaust-gas cooling device. In a so-called low-pressure exhaust gas recirculation system, part of the exhaust gas discharged from the cylinder and expanded in the turbine is recirculated via a low-pressure recirculation system, which is equipped with an exhaust gas cooling device, and pre-compressed together with fresh air in the compressor and cooled in a supercharger intercooler, which comprises at least one cooling circuit guided through at least one heat transfer block.
The problem of the invention is to devise an exhaust gas turbocharger internal combustion engine with at least one cylinder, in which a fuel-air mixture is compressed and combusted, wherein the exhaust gas that is produced is discharged from the cylinder and expanded in a turbine, which is equipped with either a high-pressure or a low-pressure recirculation system, whereby the risk of corrosion is reduced.